Feeling Has Three Meanings
by tojot
Summary: Chapter four is up! Who is taking care of who, even after Heero has gone BLIND (oops wasn't supposed to say that!) and put in the care of the one he loves. NON-Yaoi, 1xR
1. Default Chapter

Feeling Has Three Meanings  
  
By: tojot (please, just call me this in the reviews)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or it respective characters, but I wish I owned Heero. ^_^  
  
It had been several years since peace was restored and Dakim defeated. But as for Heero, he had been sent on another mission. But because of a mysterious incident his friends ordered that he be sent home. He was unable and unfit to pilot any mobile suit again. Now more than ever he really needed someone to rely on and it wasn't going to be his Gundam buddies or the Wing Zero that was going to help him out of this jam.  
  
Relena had just set her book down when the phone rang. As usual, Pagan picked it up.  
  
"There is someone on the line who wants to speak to you ma'am." Pagan said as he handed her the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Relena, I want you to come pick me up." A familiar voice sounded though the earpiece. The voice sounded a bit worried.  
  
"Heero, what's wrong?" Relena asked in horror.  
  
"I don't have time for games, just come pick me up." Heero said under is breath. It was obvious that he was frustrated about something that he didn't want to tell her.  
  
"Okay, don't get testy, you'll be picked up. You just have to tell us where you are." Relena tried to comfort him.  
  
"I am at Preventers headquarters."  
  
Relena sent Pagan to go get Heero and bring him back. It was just about sunset when she saw Pagan and the limo return with their passenger. She stood on the sidewalk and watched, as Pagan climbed out of the drivers seat and opened the door and helped the stumbling young man find his steps on the difficult sidewalk and up to Relena. Relena watched as he tried to focus his eyes on her, but he couldn't. She started to get worried; he didn't give her that usual deep stare he normally gave her.  
  
"What is wrong with your eyes?" She asked as the tears started to trickle down her eyes.  
  
"Relena," He said as he reached out with a calloused hand to touch her face. Heero could feel Relena's tears fall on his hand, but he had to break the news to her and it was going to be painful, "I'm blind." He breathed in her ear as he hugged her.  
  
"No!" she cried with the salty tears now streaming down her face.  
  
"Please don't cry?" Heero asked in a way Relena never heard him speak.  
  
"You can't be!" she yelled, "How did this happen?" "I am. I don't know how this happened, but I just went blind after turning Zero in a certain direction, then flash and my eyesight was gone." Heero explained quietly. " I ask you Relena, don't talk to anyone except Pagan about this problem I have?"  
  
"I won't tell a sole." She promised. She was troubled now; she didn't know what to do now that he was blind. She decided to lead him inside the mansion, to a sitting room just beside the front entryway. He was a bit reluctant though, he had been very capable to do things for himself for all his life, and he was embarrassed to have anything done for him including the simple everyday things. His will to do anything was gone; it was hard for Relena to look at him in such a weak and listless state. Even though she loved this young man it was still hard for Relena. He tried to search for an answer within himself to the reason why he was blind, but turned up with nothing. No words could pass between them, for they could not find any. The sun had gone down and Heero was lead to a room that had easy access to the bathroom and the dining room. Weeks went by, and very little was said between them. Heero felt empty, Relena didn't seem to care anything about him now. She rarely was in the same room with him. Little did he know that she was trying to avoid him and give him his space. He confronted her about the matter.  
  
"You must hate me now?" He asked Relena as he tried to stare at her. There was much pain in those blind eyes. Heero didn't realize that they gave away his emotions; he was unable to hide what he really felt because of his blindness.  
  
"Did I say that, Heero." Relena replied quietly, not allowing herself to yell.  
  
"You avoid me constantly, it makes me think that you want me to go away." Heero started to yell.  
  
"Heero, I just want to give you your space. To allow your other senses to increase in ability." Relena answered quietly as she touched his cheek. Tears started to spill from the once dry eyes of Heero.  
  
"What kind of senses?" he cried as he sank to his knees.  
  
"Taste, hearing, smell, feeling."  
  
"Feeling."  
  
It was the night that Relena started to have nightmares. A couple months after Heero arrived, Relena had a dream were she found herself at a clearing in the forest and Heero was there with his back turned to her. She ran up to him "Heero?" she said as she touched him on the shoulder. No sooner had she touched him, than his flesh fell away from his bones like sand, revealing the skeleton underneath. "Sssaarrryyy, noo Heeerro heerree." The skeleton hissed, as it's bony skull turned to face her, than started to laugh a menacing laugh. Relena shot up in her bed, her body covered in a cold sweat. She could no longer avoid him, and had to see him again. Jumping out of bed and running out the door she went in search of Heero's room in the dark house. She came to a door at the bottom of the stairs, light peeked though the crack at the bottom of the door. Relena's breaths were growing short and quick. She pounded at the door and then heard a crash; the door opened slowly revealing Heero, shirtless, and wearing a pair of blue sweatpants, his hair and skin were wet. It was obvious that he had taken a shower.  
  
"Heero!" Relena said in relief as she hugged him. She also saw what the crash was. He had accidentally knocked his table over trying to get to the door to open it. Relena realized that Heero was hugging back.  
"Relena." Heero said as he hugged tight, "Your cold." His arms and chest were warm and comforting. The thrumming of his heartbeat was calming. Knowing that he was there took her fears away. Just like the quiet moment between them just before Heero went to go stop Milliardo from dropping Libra on Earth and just after Mariemaia was stopped and Dakim was assassinated. Relena fell asleep in Heero's arms. Relena had a scent that Heero could recognize easily, Lilacs and vanilla. Since Heero was blind he couldn't see her face, but he could touch the lines of it. He placed her on the bed. Her hair was soft against his arm as he did it.  
  
"I don't know what the problem was for you, but I am glad you are fine. Thankyou for saving my life." Heero said to the sleeping Relena. He kissed her cheek and then followed the wall to the couch in the corner and crashed on it. Heero was just about to commit suicide, but if Relena hadn't come he would have gone through with it.  
  
Relena woke up with something hard poking her back; she reached under the blankets and pulled out a gun loaded with one bullet. Her eyes went wide as she looked for Heero in the dark room, only to find him crashed out on the sofa. She got out of the bed, crossed the room to the couch and kissed the sleeping Heero. She left the room and scaled the stairs with the gun still in her hand. She reached her room and removed the bullet from the gun and put them away safely in her underwear drawer. Climbing back into bed she noted that the sheets were cold and not as warm as Heero's arms, she had always missed that embrace more than had she missed his deep stare. She was comforted now, her heart at its regular pulse, and could sleep with better dreams. Thoughts of him were constant through her mind until she dozed off to sleep.  
  
She had another dream that night; she was running through that same forest from the last dream. She saw that Heero in the clearing, but she decided to take a different path. It was raining on the path and it led to a cliff, she saw Heero there, facing towards her with outstretched hands. Both of them were soaked, but neither seemed to care. Relena ran into Heero's welcoming arms.  
  
"Relena, dry your tears, I am here, I have been waiting for you and this moment." He whispered softly into her ear. He kissed her tenderly. She willingly accepted his kiss. Relena wanted to hold onto this moment forever but knew she would have to wake soon.  
  
Morning came all too soon with the badgering of Pagon's wake up call. Had all the night been real or just a dream. She looked in her drawer and found the gun and realized part of the night had been real. Her face went red from embarrassment, what was Heero going to think of her now. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, they weren't Pagan's quiet steps but they were someone else's. There was knock at the door. She opened it to find Heero standing there still as blind as had been.  
  
"Thank you." He said quietly, as he put his arms around her. His arms were as warm as the night before. Relena didn't want him to let go. "Relena will you teach me how to feel?" Heero asked. This question totally surprised Relena, to the point that she was unable to answer. She looked into his eyes, knowing that he was unable to see out of them. Blindness had opened Heero up like a book.  
  
"Heero, there are two different types of feeling and I'm sure I don't know how they actually work." Relena explained.  
  
"Will teach me about what you know about both of them." Heero asked in his mundane voice but as a pupil asks a master, as well. "When I return from my conference at the colonies." Relena answered. A hint of a smile tweaked Heero's usually straight face. Pagan packed Relena's luggage, as Relena got ready to leave the mansion. Relena got into her drawer and pulled out the gun and its only bullet.  
  
"Pagan, I want you to hide this and make sure Heero can't find it." She said as she handed the gun to the butler.  
  
"But miss, how did you get a hold of it?" Pagan asked.  
  
"I confiscated it from Heero."  
  
"I will hide it." The butler switched on the safety lock and placed the gun within his jacket.  
  
"I also ask you to keep a good watch on him while I am gone." She said as she put on her suit jacket.  
  
"I will." As Pagan went to go put the luggage in the limo and start it up, Heero and Relena had moment of silence together. Relena handed Heero a small tape recorder with a cassette inside.  
  
"If you have any problems, play this. 'Play' is the middle button." Before Relena could finish her sentence, Heero hugged her tight but still gently.  
  
"Relena, don't go, I have no way of insuring your safety." He put bluntly in his quiet voice. Relena touched his arm and gently pulled away, signaling him to let her go.  
  
"Heero, I have to."  
  
"Then remember your promise." He reminded as he let go. Heero could hear her steps as she walked away. She looked back as she reached the car, noticing a tear was rolling down Heero's cold face. Never had she seen the war hardened Heero cry at the thought of her leaving. It was hard for herself to hold back her own tears but she did so until she was inside the car. She felt she had to be strong for them both now. 


	2. Reminiscing

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor any of its respective characters. Nor do I own Cool-Whip. But I do have a nice strawberry patch in my backyard. ^o~ Warning: Cool-Whip and strawberry fight 12 o' clock. It gets silly, but none of the Characters are ooc. Heero reveals what he truly feels about Relena.^o^  
  
Chapter 2: Reminiscing By: tojot  
  
(Heero)  
I had gotten used to her being around, my heart ached just to be with her, just to have my arms around her to comfort her from her pain and sorrow. In the past I told her that I would kill her many a time, but she ignored my empty threats. Those beautiful eyes stared into mine own almost ripping at my heart and seeing what lay inside. I tried to keep them cold as best as I could. She had pierced a hole in my icy armor of the perfect soldier; she alone was my only soft spot. I could never hurt her. When I truly looked into her eyes in my room the night of the Party, I felt emotions take over me that I had to hide, I felt the urge to kiss those lips but didn't want to give in to those primal emotions. I did give in that night though. I danced with her, just so I could stare into those beautiful eyes, to feel her heart beating so close to mine. But I was pulled away too soon, to fulfill a mission that I had been sent on. She had wandered out onto the battlefield as a MS attacked. I saw her and just had this urge to protect her from the cruelties of society and war. I don't know why I prevented her from getting crushed underneath those falling stones. "What is happening to me!" I thought aloud. Wasn't she the one that I wanted to kill? That was the time I had truly fallen for her.  
Also just before I went to go fight her bother. She tried to stop me from going. I so wanted to go about the matter her way, but I realized there was no way if it was going to work. But during that close quiet moment, I really wanted to kiss her, but the fact that she was arguing with me about the matter prevented me from doing very much. Her scent filled the cockpit of the Zero, made me want to take her with me, but she would have burdened me from fighting the way I wanted. I pushed her away and tried to tell myself to forget her. But when she hailed me, I knew that she cared not to let me go and lose my life. I told her to forget me. I guess she had so much of an impact on my life that even during the battle with Zechs, I thought I smelled her, causing me to remember her once more. And after we had defeated the Mariemaia Army, I found that I had fallen unconscious. I smelled her scent just before I awoke; I stared into those beautiful eyes once again for minutes not wanting to break the moment after I did wake. I could hear the thrum of her heart. I felt her soft palm caress my cheek. But I like to stare into her eyes more than anything else. To stare into those eyes that equaled mine own in painful memories. They too, stared back with a gentle warmness. I remember that I brought my hand up to touch the soft warm skin of her cheek and the tears spilled from her azure eyes. I realized something then. Relena was the one who had recovered my lost humanity, but it was I who brought her to reality. War was never good thing, but it did bring so many people to realize that it can have devastating effects. That night she brought me home with her. I awoke in the same room I am in now; the wounds I had received through the battle were bandaged up, oh how they stung me. But my heart stung me more; I no longer could hide what I thought of her. I tried to ice my heart over, but it didn't work. Every thought of her made me tremble; to feel emotions that I had never felt before. I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to sleep. I walked into the kitchen only to find her crying. Her tears fell into her tea that she had made for herself. She hadn't seen me nor heard me walk in behind her. The sound of her crying made my heart wrench.  
"Relena. Please don't cry." I comforted as I put my arms around her for the first time willingly. I wiped a falling tear from her face with my thumb. She seemed startled as she looked at me, her face was tear stained, it was obvious that she had been crying for a while. She stroked my jaw and I smelled her intoxicating smell again, it filled my senses and almost consumed me. Our eyes met again, our lips only inches away from each other. I could no longer suppress my feelings for her anymore. I wanted to kiss her, I had to kiss her, and I kissed her. It's impossible to explain the feeling I got but it changed me and I found that she willingly accepted that kiss. She melted into my arms; her tears were gone now and were replaced by an amused look on her face. It looked a little silly.  
"Heero." She said softly. We sat on the kitchen floor with our arms around each other as we looked into each other's eyes. It felt wrong and yet so right. I wanted to make her smile, to make her laugh. I got up and opened the fridge looked for something she liked, but Pagan had been negligent of the grocery shopping. I did find something though, strawberries and a tub of Cool Whip. I sat on the floor in front of her and opened the strawberry carton and removed the lid to the Cool Whip. An eyebrow lifted and grin was spreading across my face as I picked out an oversized strawberry dipped it in the whip cream and held it up between us. She just looked at me as if I had gone mad. Then she just laughed.  
  
(Relena)  
  
He had a funny look on his face as he held that Cool-Whip covered strawberry up between us.  
"Open your mouth." He told me. It was kind of a kinky situation, that the perfect warrior who sat in front of me holding a Cool-Whip covered strawberry and was intent on feeding me. I did as he asked and he shoved the strawberry in, making sure that I got covered in Cool-Whip. I didn't wipe the whip cream off my face for some weird reason. "Heero, you twerp!" I told him and Heero started to laugh at the mess he'd made. To exact my revenge for making me messy, I myself picked out a strawberry. Making sure it had a lot on it, I shoved it in his mouth. This went on until we ran out of strawberries. We still had the cool whip left. We started to grab handfuls of the white topping and smeared it on each other's faces. We tried to dodge each other's incoming attack, giggling as we did it.  
"Look at the mess that we have made." Heero commented with a full- blown grin on his face and an eyebrow raised. We both seemed to be enjoying ourselves. "I guess we'll have to clean it up now." I added.  
"Yes." He said as he came close to me and started licking the cool- whip off my face. Lets just say that it ended in a full make out session. Who knew Heero could be so playful when his guard is let down.  
  
(Heero)  
  
That was a memory that neither of us would forget. She licked the cool-whip of my face and the feel of her tongue against my face sent shivers up my spine. We never succeeded in licking the Cool-Whip all off. She was so tempting and all, how could I refuse not to kiss her. That was the most kissing that I have ever done in my life, and I had never kissed anyone before. It was an incredible feeling. Relena now knew how I felt for her. That message was sent when I kissed her. After the whole experience happened, we told each other not to speak of this, we both had an image to keep intact, Relena the Vice Foreign Minister and I the Perfect soldier. What would happen if this ever got out to the public? Relena's authority would be questioned and Duo and the others would constantly tease me. Pagan did question us both about what happened to the strawberries and Cool-Whip. I told him that I got hungry the night before. Relena contributed that I was still a growing boy, and he believed us. Those were my favorite memories.  
  
Dorothy decided to come visit. Pagan told her that no one was home. "Ah, such a pity, that little ol' me would come all the way out here and have nobody to talk to. " She pouted, as she pushed her way in. She noticed that Heero was sitting on the couch, deep in thought. "Go away Dorothy." He tensed as she sat by him. He scooted away from her but she scooted in his direction. This went on till he ran out of couch, she placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed. He jumped up from the couch but she brought him back down to sit with her. He managed to slip out of her grasp. "Omae O Korosu!" he yelled, clutching at his gun and pointing it at her. He was reminding himself over and over in his mind, 'she will not take me away from you, Relena.' "You really would shoot me would you?" as an answer, Heero shot it at Dorothy's head; Dorothy managed to evade it by ducking. She then realized that she was messing with someone she shouldn't if she were to keep her life.  
"Get out!" Heero yelled as Dorothy started to back off and out of the mansion. Pagan was completely surprised that Heero had found the gun. Heero placed the gun into Pagan's hands and left for his room.  
  
(Heero) I needed to hear Relena's voice again. I knew Dorothy wanted something more than friendship, which sickened me. I listened to the taped recording that Relena gave me. It turned out that it was a list of numbers that I could call to get a hold of her. I called her hotel knowing that she would be out of her conference by then.  
"Hello?" she said as she answered the phone.  
"Relena." I said in a monotone voice, but my heart ached to be near her.  
"Heero. So how was your day today?" she asked over the phone.  
"Dorothy just came over, she started to flirt with me. She is gone now." I told her.  
"I'm sorry. Mine was just as awful. By the way does she know?" she spoke.  
"No, I scared her out of the house with my gun."  
"Thank goodness." She giggled over the phone. I could picture her face laughing as it did the night of the strawberries and whip cream fight.  
  
"I was thinking about that night again." she continued.  
" So was I." I was glad to know that she also held that memory so close to her heart. We talked a little longer and then I took a shower and went to sleep. Little did I know that my dreams were going to be awful that night. Relena and I where walking in snow covered forest. A shadow distracted me and I realized that she wasn't by my side. I saw footprints leading away and I followed them until I came to a snow covered meadow, where I found her lying on the blood soaked snow in a crumpled up mess, looking like an angel that had just lost her wings. Her face was clammy when I touched her skin.  
"Relena, no, who did this to you." I cried.  
"Heero." She said as she opened her eyes and then closed them again and died.  
"NOOOOO!!" I yelled as I looked to the sky, holding her close to me. She then disintegrated into dust in my arms. Then I saw him, hiding along the bushes in a baby blue Jacket and Coke-bottle glasses, his hair was blonde and he had an evil smirk on his face when I caught him that said to me that he did it and he was proud to do it. He pulled out the bloodstained knife that had killed Relena and stabbed me in the heart with it.  
I woke up in a cold sweat; I shivered intensely unable to stop this fear I had for Relena's life. I decided to call her.  
"Heero, what is it?" she asked sleepily over the phone.  
"I am worried."  
"And I am tired, go back to sleep." She said as she hung up. It was obvious that the meetings and conferences had completely wiped her out. I knew for the time being that she was safe, but for how long? I called room service and talked to the manager and asked him to write Relena a note. What I said the manager copied down word for word. The manager made a comment that the man that I had explained had come in earlier that day and checked into a room and that he was also interested in knowing where Relena's room was. The letter was sent immediately after he wrote another note, which made my story true. I now knew what trouble Relena was in; I couldn't sleep the rest of the night because of it. 


	3. Pain From the Wound

Hey, it's the third chapter, ya happy now. I had to write all this last night just after I read the four reviews I had, asking me for the next chapter. You probably figured out by now that I don't write lemon or yaoi fics. So these are for the few of you out there that actually want to read something clean for a change. Enjoy. ^_^ Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Chapter 3: Pain from the Wound  
  
(Relena)  
I awoke to an envelope on my bedside table. It was directly from the manager of the hotel that I was in. It was marked 'URGENT'. I opened it to find that there were two letters inside: one from the manager and one signed from Heero. I read Heero's first. In the letter, he told me about his dream and that I would need to be careful of a man of the description he gave. The manager's letter confirmed that the same man had checked into that Hotel and that he inquired about the location of my room. A sickening feeling started to well up in my stomach. Heero had tried to call me last night about this and I hung up on him. I felt awful because I did this to the man of my affection. I called the manager and asked him when Heero had called. It turned out to be just minutes after I hung up on him. I got off the phone with the manager.  
  
"Oh, Heero, you idiot." I said aloud as smiled to myself. I knew that he constantly worried about my safety. I remembered those gorgeous Prussian blue eyes staring at me. I loved him and I knew it. I then realized that he gave me a look that he gave to no one else. It looked like a look of adoration.  
  
I got ready for the conference that I had to attend. My suit was highly uncomfortable, and I found myself remembering him again. On the night I went to see him after my nightmare. I started to long for his warm arms and chest, just to listen to his heart beating and to hear his calm breathing. My heart ached to the point of obsession. I looked out the window and out the colony's glass shield at the Earth. It was beautiful, like a marble of blue, green and white. I smiled and said, "Heero," out of habit. My assistant walked in without warning, she scared me unintentionally. I was jumpy and I knew it. She didn't even notice my startled looked that was plastered all over my face, her attention was more involved with knowing my speech which was typed in the open folder that she carried. She was tall, and skinny, she was a constant wearer of glasses, which never did her any justice. She handed me a schedule for the day and went over it, as I was lead out of my room and into the limo that was waiting outside the Hotel for me. No one noticed as I shivered. Heero was always right about these things, it scared me. All through the conference I refused to sit at the podium since I didn't have to speak. I never managed to get a word in edgewise about the oncoming assassination attempt on my life. The man, that I was supposed to steer clear of, showed up. He seemed nice but his eyes told me different, full of hatred and malevolence. He offered me a drink, but when I declined and told him I wasn't thirsty, I could see him grow angrier. I had to get away, but where? I chose the ladies' room; it had a window that would open to the alley behind the building. The restroom was empty as I went into a stall that had the small window behind it. I called Preventers on my cell phone and told Miss Une about my stalker. She told me to got out the window, across the alley way and into the abandoned building that was on the other side of the alleyway. As soon as I had flipped my phone shut, than I heard a gunshot and the shattering of glass. A bullet had gone through the restroom door and hit the mirror behind it. I quickly opened the window and stepped up upon the toilet.  
"Oh, Queen Relena! Where are you my precious." Was said in a quiet but menacing voice. I heard more gunshots as I saw the other stalls being ripped apart through the gunfire. I heard maniacal laughing as Shards of tile and dust flew through the air. Had he gone insane? I didn't know, but I had to get out of there and fast. I scrambled through the window as quick as I could, but it obviously wasn't quick enough. But thank goodness I had kept my briefcase with me. My attacker saw me as I was going through the window and shot at me. The bullet went through my briefcase, being slowed in the process, and into my thigh. I fell through the window onto a pile of empty boxes. The fact that his gun had run out of bullets and that he had to change the gun clip, gave me the time I needed to limp across the alley and into the abandoned building across. Even though my gun wound wasn't too serious, it still gushed blood. I sat down underneath a high window, to give my leg a rest. My vision had gone fuzzy, when I saw two figures come out of the darkness and stand over me.  
"Heero." I whispered as I passed out. ********************************************************** (Trowa) We saw her sitting under the window, near consciousness. "Heero." She said just before she passed out. "Poor thing, she looks awful. She didn't manage to make it out unscathed." Zechs commented as he pulled a clean bandage and a pocketknife out of his pocket. Using the pocketknife he got the bullet out of his sister's leg without too much damage to the tissue around it. He quickly bandaged the wound up and picked her up and cradled her small form in his arms. "Call Une, and tell her that were taking Relena to the Hospital." Zechs said calmly, "Call Heero, I am going to need his help." "You know where Heero is?" I asked. "He has taken up residence at Dorlain Manor." He said as we climbed into the black SUV and drove away. ********************************************************** (Heero)  
  
I woke to the badgering of Pagan, who was trying to get me up. He normally let me sleep in, but not this morning.  
"Master Yuy, please wake up. Relena was in serious trouble and your help is required."  
When I heard 'Relena,' 'trouble' and 'your help' in the same sentence my eyes snapped open, not that I would see much out of them anyway, I guess I did it out of habit. Pagan had definitely got my attention.  
"What!!" I yelled.  
"Miss Relena has been shot."  
"Where?" I asked.  
"I wasn't told, but they specifically asked for your assistance."  
"Who?" I growled at the poor butler, he already knew that I was going to be unhappy about the news he brought.  
"Preventer Wind."  
"Her brother." I growled as I headed for the shower to wash away the sweat from the night's nightmare fest. The water was cold at the beginning of the shower, I growled in frustration at both the fact that it was cold and Relena was shot. The water started to heat up and I quickly washed and got ready for the shuttle that would take us both up to the colony to see Relena.  
  
********************************************************** Poor Relena, she got shot, but she will be fine. I promise that there will be an explosion sometime in the future. So be patient it is coming. Well anyways, review me and tell me how it is. So I could start writing the next chapter. Oh, I almost forgot to say that I am writing a fic on Duo and that is way it has taken me so long to put up chapter 3. Yes you heard right, I am writing a Duo fic, for all the Duo fans out there who want to read a Non- Yaoi Duo fic. Smile and peace out. ^_~ 


	4. Hospitals and Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did you would see Heero with angel wings and Duo with bat wings. Since you don't, I don't own them. GRRRR...  
  
Heero: It's about time chapter four got here.  
  
Tojot: Sorry, I was busy and had work.  
  
Heero: Liar, you have been secretly writing Inuyasha fanfics behind my back.  
  
Tojot: (Glares at Heero) have you been spying on me.  
  
Duo: No, I told him. I have been looking through your files while you're away.  
  
Tojot: (Glares at Duo) who invited you?  
  
Relena: I did.  
  
Tojot: Oh great now I'm being questioned by all three of you. Sick 'em Inuyasha. (Inuyasha jumps from behind Tojot and scares all away except Heero, who has his gun drawn and pointing at Inuyasha.) Oh dear I can see where this is going. Why don't you continue reading while I break them up. (turns to the two fighters) Come you guys, someone is bound to get hurt if you don't stop...  
  
Chapter 4: Hospitals and Revenge  
  
By:tojot  
  
(Quatre)  
  
We saw them show up at Preventers Colony HQ. Pagan helped Heero out of the vehicle. All the Gundam pilots knew what his problem was, but none of us had known where he had gone since he had been discharged from the service. But because of the new threat on the Vice-Foreign Minister's life we had to call him back at the insistence of Zechs.  
  
Dorothy looked a little nervous when she saw Heero. She had told me of her crush on him, but she had recently lost interest because he wouldn't play along with her in her game. I'm sure that the attempt in taking her life had detracted her from him. In the past two days she had been hanging around me more often and I was enjoying her flirting. I could tell that she liked my company more than anybody else's now.  
  
"Heero, Zechs needs to speak to you in his office." I told him.  
  
"Hnn." was grunted in reply as both Heero and Pagan quickly made their way to the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors shut, Dorothy grabbed my tie and pulled me close to her.  
  
"Come with me, Quatre, I want to show you my favorite type of war." I found myself whisked away, and grinning wildly to boot, into an empty office room for a private make out session with Dorothy. Okay, so making out is the only type of war that I accept. (Blushes and grins wildly.)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
(Heero)  
  
I was lead directly to Relena's hospital room as soon as we got there.  
  
"Pagan, you can leave us now, I need to speak to Heero alone." Relena told Pagan. The old butler left us alone to privacy.  
  
"Why?" I simply asked.  
  
"There was no other way to avoid getting killed, Heero."  
  
"I warned you."  
  
"Heero, you worry too much."  
  
"I don't want to lose you." I blurted out. She started to cry. I followed the wall to her hospital bed; my hand reached out to her and found her cheek. Her warm skin was smooth to the touch, I could feel those tears again, using my thumb I wiped them away.  
  
"Tears don't do you justice Princess." I whispered. I desperately wanted to stare into those aqua blue eyes to know everything was okay, but all I could see was the blackness that overtook my own sight. It was like torture, the pain ripped at my heart. I tried to keep these emotions at bay, what would people think if they found out that their peace-loving Vice Foreign Minister was in love with a war hardened 'perfect soldier' that I was. Poor Relena would be called a hypocrite. We both had to keep our romance secret, even though we desperately wanted to be in each other's presence night and day. I had never told anyone how much I cared for Relena, with Relena herself being the exception. Not even the jovial Duo knew, even though he had an annoying habit of walking in on people without warning. He had caught us many times nearing a romantic moment. Even though he was my best friend, I still didn't like him. His personality got on my nerves. I came close to either killing him or cutting off his braid over the four years that I knew him. I never felt that I could truly open up to the other four pilots like I could to Relena. She had her own things to hide, like the fact that her brother was still alive, and that she liked me.  
  
**************************************************************************** * (Relena)  
  
I could tell that Heero had opened up to me. I felt a shiver down my spine when I looked into those Prussian blue eyes. Emotions where surging through me faster than ever. I had to kiss him, but couldn't, this was a public place. What if someone were to come in on us like Duo, which he had done in the past. All I could do was cry, again. Heero quickly wiped my tears away using his thumb  
  
"Somebody is watching your window, Relena." Heero said monotone as he threw the bedpan near it. When it fell, it was riddled with bullet holes.  
  
"I have to go." He said. I quickly grabbed his arm before he could move further away from the bed. It was like old times, when he could see. I knew what he was going to do. I didn't want him to go and get himself hurt; I care about him way too much to just let him go like that.  
  
"Be careful." I said realizing he could take care of himself in this type of situation, he had been trained for it. He reached for the hand that had grabbed his arm and put my hand in his, our fingers intertwined.  
  
"I will." He said just before he gave me peck on the lips.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Heero's other senses had developed to an unbelievable point, he could do anything he set himself to doing now. He only used Pagan as a distraction. Who would think of some blind guy with a butler being a threat? His skills had also developed, especially when Relena's mansion had its own gym, garage and pool. The mission that Zechs had sent him to do wasn't very hard, making Heero glad that he had trained.  
  
He ran to the door with ease, and put Pagan in charge of watching over Relena while he was gone. Heero made his way down to the parking lot. He quickly found the assassin's black van by hearing the gunfire coming from it. He kept low so not to be seen, he slipped under it and started to tinker with it using the scalpel that he swiped from the tray in Relena's room. He crossed these wires, cut that hose, removed some screws and put them in places that they would cause the most damage.  
  
He found a metal rod just lying on the asphalt beside him. He quickly used it to punch a hole in the gas tank. It leaked the highly flammable liquid with ease. Heero had his firearm stuffed into the waist of his jeans, it was all he needed to start a fire. He could smell which direction the gas leaked to and found it's beginning just so he wouldn't set himself on fire. Heero pulled his gun out waiting for the guy to start firing again. With a quick squeeze of the trigger the bullet was set lose and the fire started. The fire made it's way up the gas line, up to the gas tank. Heero heard and felt a huge explosion that he had just caused. The assassin leapt, screaming, from the burning vehicle and already sustained a whole list of injuries from the explosion. Heero smiled evilly.  
  
********************************************************** What is the deal with the assassin and why does he want to kill Relena so badly. Review if you want to find out so badly. I hope this wasn't a confusing chapter at all. I kept forgetting that Heero is blind in this story. I have a few other Heero and Relena fics in the works. Well review and tell me what you thought of it. 


End file.
